


Saturday Night

by dojimer



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Cam Show, Exhibitionism, Let The Dads Fuck, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, that is if i get back on my bullshit and add a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimer/pseuds/dojimer
Summary: After a conversation with his coworkers, Dojima decides to check out a cam site, where he comes across a certain sexy man.





	Saturday Night

"So that's what you've been doing on your computer. I knew you weren't staring that intensely at your work."

"Yeah right, shut up!"

It was a slow day at the Inaba police station (as it tended to be most days now that the murder investigation was over). The male workers were huddled together, bullshitting as usual. 

"Hey, Dojima-san. You ever check one of these things out?"

"Huh?" Dojima looked up from the form he had been filling out, clearly not having paid any attention to the mens' chatter. It was often like this. Somebody had to get work done around here, and more often than not it was Dojima, begrudgingly.

"Koue-san here was talking about how he watched one of those cam shows. You ever watch one before?"

Once again, Dojima seemed to be out of place amongst his younger co-workers. They were always talking about gadgets and things online he had never heard of. He sighed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Can't say that I have. What is it?"

This time, Koue was the one to speak up. "Oh, it's awesome, sir. It's where hot chicks get online and take video of them getting undressed and doing sexy things."

Dojima squinted. "You're asking me if I've watched porn?" 

The other men chuckled, much to Dojima's annoyance. "No, not quite. It's a video stream, so it's in real time. And you can chat with the girls and ask them to do things. Of course, they usually don't do stuff for free," Koue laughed nervously at the end. Dojima could only wonder how much the kid had spent on these things.

"And these are legal?" Dojima raised an eyebrow. He didn't think the kid would be stupid enough to admit he'd been doing illegal activities while in a police station, so he guessed that they were.

"More or less." Another nervous laugh. "I mean, hey, porn is legal, right?"

"...I suppose." It was clear that Dojima had grown tired of the conversation, turning his attention back to the form laying on his desk.

"Well, you should check one out, Dojima-san, and tell me how it goes," Koue winked.

"Mhmm," Dojima hummed absently without bothering to look up. He returned to his work, but the conversation nagged at him from the back of his mind.

\----

After dinner that night, Dojima found himself in front of his work laptop. Nanako had asked if she could stay the night at a friend's house and seeing as it was a Saturday night, he allowed it. This had left him all alone, free to do as he pleased. And this had led him to the mental debate he was having with himself, hand hovering over the computer mouse.

_You shouldn't do this,_ he reprimanded. _You could get a damn virus for all you know. What if it really isn't legal, huh? And here you are, searching it on a work-issued laptop no less. All that so what, you can jerk o-_

"This is stupid," he huffed, moving the cursor to the menu and landing on "New Private Window". There, at least now he doesn't have to worry about work ever finding it, or so he thought. Technology wasn't his strong suit. 

Shaky fingers typed in the search bar two words: "cam show". Results quickly filled the page and Dojima scanned through the descriptions. Most of them contained "sexy" ,"slutty", and "fun time". Sighing, he clicked on the least intimidating looking link.

A red and gray homepage appeared. It was fairly blank except for a warning across the front, reading "You must be 18 years or older to enter" and two buttons below. The warning made Dojima laugh; here he was, getting nervous like some 16 year old trying to sneak onto this site. This thought eased his nerves as he hit the "I am age 18 or older" button. 

From here, the page became considerably more cluttered. Video thumbnails lined up the center of the page, while the right hand sidebar showcased rankings of the most popular streamers. The top of the page read "You are currently Guest3149. Sign in?" Also across the top was a search bar where you could search by kinks. 

"Yeah, right," Dojima scoffed. Typing in his kinks would mean coming to terms that he in fact has kinks, and he'd rather not deal with that can of worms right now. To the left of the search bar, he noticed a Random Room button and decided that was his best bet. 

Clicking this button brought him to an entirely new screen. A video player took a majority of the screen now, with a chat bar to the right of the video. Above the video in small letters read "You are currently watching CockedNLoaded's Stream". That sounds more violent than sexy, Dojima thought to himself. Just what kind of woman was this gonna be?

Just then, the stream connected and Dojima realized that it _wasn't_ a woman. Instead, the screen displayed a well-toned gruff man. The man had one hand cupping the front of his jeans, while his other hand pinched at his nipple, silver piercing glinting in the light from his screen. 

Dojima exhaled through his nose, heart rate noticeably rising. The revelation that it was a man he was watching perform lewd acts had blindsided him. He could very easily exit the room and hit random again, or better yet just exit the browser and forget this debacle ever happened, and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave the page. Did he... find this hot?

"Are you guys enjoying this? Don't know why I'm asking, I know you do, you pervs." A deep, sultry voice resonated through Dojima's speakers, followed by a sly chuckle. The man on screen moved his fingers from his nipple to his mouth and began to suck on them.

From the corner of his eye, Dojima noticed the chat messages were moving at a much faster pace now. He tried to catch up with them as best as he could.

**Hungry4Hunks:** of course iwai looking sexy as usual <33

**BadBadBear:** TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF ALREADY I WANNA SEE THAT DELICIOUS COCK

The man, Iwai (Dojima had deduced his name from the comments), had moved close to the screen so he could read the chat, still making a show of sucking his fingers. Dojima used this opportunity to get a good look at his face. It had shown a bit of wear from age, but was still ruggedly handsome. Dojima guessed he was in his late thirties/early forties. He noticed the scruff along his jaw, imagined how it would feel as it scratched against his skin. Against his - No, don't go there, Dojima shook his head in a half-assed attempt to clear away the thought. His eyes wandered from Iwai's face to notice literally anything else. They caught onto a tattoo that ran down his neck, a lizard? He wondered what significance it held, a mystery he was sure he'd never uncover. 

Dojima's train of thought was broken as the man huffed, seemingly amused by a comment he had read. He slid his fingers out of his mouth with a salacious "pop" sound, evoking an involuntary shudder from Dojima. A wicked grin spread across the man's lips.

"Someone's getting impatient, I see. Y'wanna see my cock, huh?" He put his fingers to his chin, imitating a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, I don't know, do you deserve my cock? Have you been a good boy? Although, your username suggests otherwise." His grin was replaced with a cocky smirk. Eyes flitted away from the camera, assumedly to the chat that had begun buzzing again.

**BadBadBear:** IVE BEEN GOOD JUST FOR YOU IWAI

**Dil_f:** yes please show us I can't take it anymore

"I see... Then I guess I'll have to reward you all for being so good for me." With that, he pushed back from his chair, stepping back until everything from his thighs up could be seen. A hand went to his waistband, thumb sliding across the underneath, teasing. Then, both hands slid down to unbuckle his belt and pushed his pants past his hips. Turning his back towards the camera, he languidly dragged both pants and underwear over his ass teasingly. In one swift motion, he bent over to step out of his pants, swaying his ass back and forth as he shimmied them down. 

"This is what you guys've been waiting for, yeah?" As he turned around, his cock sprung into view, already fully erect. 

As his eyes met with cock, Dojima's lips parted involuntarily. God, he was _big_. Perhaps Dojima's was a bit longer, but Iwai's was much girthier. His eyes trailed down a thick vein to the tip, large with a bead of precum already visible. Dojima had really never taken notice of another man's dick before. Sure, he had watched porn, but he was usually more focused on the women. Now, without a woman in sight, he had begun to appreciate the male anatomy.

Staring at the erection had made him take notice of the uncomfortable strain of his own pants. Fuck, was he really about to do this? With only a second's hesitation, he began to unbuckle his belt and pushed his slacks down to his thighs.

"Fuck, I'm already so hard. See what you guys do to me? Though I bet you're just as hard, huh?" He thumbed at the bead of precum and brought it to his mouth, tongue swiping across to collect it, eyes meeting the camera as he did so. Dojima felt a twitch in his still-tented boxers.

"Let's make this fun, a game even. We're gonna jerk off together, but the catch is you're not allowed to come 'til I do. I'm gonna push your buttons a little, so let's see if you can manage. Maybe there'll be a treat for those who pull through," Iwai winked, familiar grin on his face.

That grin, however, quickly faded into an O shape as he brought his hand to his cock, his thumb brushing a feather-light touch all the way from base to tip. 

Oh, that move looked nice, Dojima thought. Eyes trailed down to his underwear, where he was still concealed, a wet spot exposing the sticky mess he already was underneath. Slipping a hand under his waistband, he pulled his cock out and wasted no time mimicking the move the man on screen had shown.

"Ahh~" A small moan escaped Dojima's lips, and if he wasn't so enveloped in the pleasure, he would've been embarrassed at how little touch he'd needed to make him vocal. He wasn't used to being this aroused. Oftentimes, he only masturbated after a long, stressful day at work in an attempt at some kind of relief. And even then, it was always just quick, haphazard jerking. Teasing himself like this gave him a new rush. He would definitely keep these techniques in mind for his future solo sessions.

After a few more light touches, Iwai's hand curled tighter around his dick, gaining the friction he craved. He made short, quick strokes towards the tip, pausing to rub the slit with his thumb. 

"Nnnnngh," a loud moan escaped Iwai's lips as he continued to massage the very tip of his cock. 

The throaty sound sent a jolt through Dojima. He slid his hand down along his shaft to his own tip, thumbing his slit as he'd seen done before him. As he did so, he felt the copious amount of precum he had already spilt. _Damn, that felt good._ His eyes fell shut. More obscenities fell from his lips as he reveled in the sticky mess that he had made, that the sexy man on screen had made him into. He wasn't gonna last much longer at this rate.

"Well? How are you guys.. holding up? Ready to.. nngh.. finish?" Iwai, who was now jerking at a steady quick pace, huffed. His own composure was starting to crack, made evident from his flushed face and panting. 

He had barely looked at the chat for confirmation, which had become a stream of "yes"es, before he began working himself to completion. His pace changed to erratic. His free hand moved down to his balls, giving them an affectionate squeeze. 

"Fuuuuck." A chorus of curses spilled from his mouth as he began thrusting into his hand, essentially fucking himself. His hips stuttered as he came rapidly across his knuckles. Energy spent, he collapsed into a desk chair, where he lazily rode out the last of his orgasm. 

Somehow, Dojima had managed to withhold his own orgasm until now. It was most likely his pride and determination; he never was one to step down from a challenge. He even had to take his hand away for a bit so he could last. But now that Iwai had finished, he could finally release.

"For all you good boys out there who made it this far," Iwai smiled, his voice barely above a whisper, "Come for me."

Just like that, Dojima spilled into his hand.

"Aaaaahh~" he moaned blissfully as his body shivered with pleasure. Riding his high as long as possible, he milked his cock of its remains. Once done, he carefully reached for the box of tissues at his bedside and cleaned himself up while letting his breathing steady. 

A breathy chuckle brought Dojima's attention back to the computer screen.

"That was really good. Amazin', even." Iwai's eyes were still hazy from his climax. "So how many of you made it all the way?" His eyes flickered to the chat, reading the responses.

"I see most of you just couldn't contain yourselves, but that's alright," he grinned. "But to the few of you that did, I’m proud of you." He rewarded those few by reading off their usernames and congratulating them. Dojima suddenly wished he had an account, wished he could hear the man praise him and say his name in that low growl of his. A little bit of disappointment sunk in him.

"I hope to see you all next Saturday night. Same time. As a treat for all of you, I'll bring in some toys." A mischievous glint pierced his eyes.  
"See ya then," the man winked, then the screen went dark. 

Dojima quickly closed the browser and shut the computer lid, shoving it out of his sight. He flopped onto his back with a tired sigh.

"Next Saturday, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing a fic, so pls be gentle with comments... Honestly, I just wanted to share so other people will see the potential in Iwai/Dojima. (And maybe start shipping/making content as well bc I’m currently on a lonely island of Rarepair Hell™ lmao)
> 
> I want to add more to this eventually, but I won’t guarantee it. If you would like to see more, let me know! It might give me motivation to write future chapters heheh


End file.
